A Glimpse of Forever
by The.Right.Doctor
Summary: Drabbles based around the Doctor and Rose, and the love that has always been there, from when he said "Run!" Told by the Doctor, Rose, and various others they encountered in their adventures. Please R&R! can stand on their own. Updates with reviews.
1. Glimpse One: Torture

_Hey, everyone! This is going to be a collection of drabbles about the relationship between Rose and The Doctor (both 9 and 10), from both of their persepectives as well as many of the characters that they encountered throughout both series. I should be able to update this a lot faster than _Searching Souls_ since I have been writing this in Math class for a while now, and drabbles tend to be easier for me to write.  
Please tell me what you think in the form of a review!  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own the awesomeness that is Doctor Who. That belongs to the BBC._

Torture

Rose always wondered about the Doctor's feelings for her. He would go from flirting with her one second to distancing himself from her the next.

He never seemed to know what he was feeling, and that simple thought scared her to a point that she never thought was possible.

She was tortured by the fact that she know how he felt. Even if she learned that he thought of her as nothing more than the insolent child he was looking after, it would be better than staying in the dark.

Anything would be better than the current torture.


	2. Glimpse Two: Elation

_Please tell me what you think in the form of a review!  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own the awesomeness that is Doctor Who. That belongs to the BBC._

Elation

He was so excited that everyone had lived that he could have kissed her right then and there. Right as he was about to do it, however, the Doctor came back to his senses.

What could possibly come from kissing her, aside from pain?

She would only freak out and call him out as the pedophile he was, and probably insist upon leaving him, as well.

So, instead of kissing her like he wanted so desperately to do with both his hearts, the Doctor contented himself with professing for the entire world to hear, 'Everybody lives, Rose! Just this once, EVERYBODY LIVES!!'


	3. Glimpse Three: What is That Feeling?

_Please tell me what you think in the form of a review!  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own the awesomeness that is Doctor Who. That belongs to the BBC._

What is That Feeling?

Captain Jack Harkness knew he could be a bit of a flirt at times, but it took him a bit for him to figure out why the Doctor always got so mad at him for it. At first he thought the Time Lord was just being a prude, but after a short time on the TARDIS, Jack knew that thought was wrong.

He noticed the way the Doctor and Rose interacted, the way they would flirt with each other.

Jack was by no means dumb, and so he deduced that the reason the Doctor got mad at him for flirting with Rose was simple: he was jealous.


	4. Glimpse Four: Just One Chance

_Please tell me what you think in the form of a review!  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own the awesomeness that is Doctor Who. That belongs to the BBC._

_Glimpse Four: Just one Chance  
_

Jackie Tyler knew that Rose and the Doctor were more than simply friends, though both denied it with all their hearts.

She was smart enough to know two people in love when she saw them, and though she didn't know who the hell the Doctor was, didn't know if he was dangerous or a scam artist or what, she knew that he made Rose happier than she'd been in a long time, and that was enough for her to give him a chance.

It wouldn't stop her from slapping him, though.


	5. Glimpse Five: Guardian

_**(**I really want to know what you think! Please tell me in a review, or I'll just stop posting these, assuming that they're all terrible. I'll even take requests for drabbles that you want to see!_**)**

_Glimpse Five: Guardian_

He had known Rose her entire life and, because he was older, had always felt the need to protect her, even before they were dating. It had always been left to him to save her from the scum of the world, be it bullies on the playground or the men who only wanted her for one thing.

Although he wished he couldn't, Mickey could see that he had lost Rose to this 'Doctor' bloke. She would never admit it, he knew, and there was a chance she had not yet figured it out for herself, but he could tell that he had lost his chance at her.

All he could do was try and protect her for just a little longer, until she went off into the stars again.


	6. Glimpse Six: Insecurities

_I don't own Doctor Who, I'm just a silly American teenager.  
Feedback would be greatly appreciated. Please?_

**Glimpse Six: **_Insecurities_

He was a new man with a new face, and Rose wondered if he still wanted her to come.

He could decide that, with his new body he needed a new companion, which would break her heart more than the change.

She knew that even though _her _Doctor was gone, this man had all of his memories, and that even though he was a completely different man, it could be a good thing.

This new man might reciprocate her feelings, instead of continuing to say they were just friends.


	7. Glimpse Seven: Comparisons

_I don't own Doctor Who, I'm just a silly American teenager. Donna is up next, I think...  
Feedback would be greatly appreciated. Please?_

**Glimpse Seven: **_Comparisons_

There were some emotions that died when he regenerated, like believing that celery was a nice touch on an outfit. In this regeneration he lost the cynicism that he had gained from being the only survivor.

Some things he kept with him, never changing, though the rest of him did. They were the little quirks that made him the Doctor; the love of running and the hatred of guns, along with his tendency to ramble on for hours, if given the chance.

Still other parts of him grew stronger when he regenerated. His love of his travels, for example, or his bond with the TARDIS. This time around, the part that grew strongest of all was his love for Rose, and his wish to hold on to her for as long as he possibly could.


	8. Glimpse Eight: Comfort

_I don't own Doctor Who, I'm just a silly American teenager. Donna is coming soon, I promise... Suggestions for after that?  
Feedback would be greatly appreciated. Please?_

**Glimpse Eight: **_Comfort_

He came back changed, and she came back with a broken heart.

Mickey had seen her face when the TARDIS had landed, and she had looked absolutely petrified. There was the same look in her eyes that had been there when Jimmy Stones had left her, the look of someone who had just lost everything they knew.

Mickey did not know what to do to comfort her, so he simply held her, knowing it was not nearly enough, but it was all he could do.


	9. Glimpse Nine: Ghost

_I don't own Doctor Who, I'm just a silly American teenager. Donna is next, I think... Suggestions for after that?  
Feedback would be greatly appreciated. Please?_

**Glimpse Nine: **_Ghost_

Martha knew she shouldn't be jealous of a ghost, and this 'Rose' was certainly that. Whether or not she was actually dead, Martha did not know, but the woman that the Doctor praised so highly was no longer traveling in the TARDIS, and, from the sounds of it, not by choice.

It was obvious that, at the very least, the Doctor had not wanted her to go.

Martha also knew, from the way he spoke of the former companion, that the Doctor had loved Rose far more than he would ever love her.


	10. Glimpse Ten: Dealing

_I don't own Doctor Who, I'm just a silly American teenager. Who should be next?  
Feedback would be greatly appreciated. Please?_

**Glimpse Ten: **_Dealing_

If she didn't know how much worse he had been before, Donna would have yelled at the Doctor by now for talking about Rose so much. He talked about her so often that _Donna_ could tell stories about things that the blond had done.

But she knew that talking about her was how the Time Lord dealt with the absence. If he told someone all about her, he could focus on the good times, rather than agonizing over everything he should have done to save the former companion.

She was willing to put up with stories of women long lost, as long as it meant her best friend was no longer miserable all the time.


	11. Glimpse Eleven: Replaced

_I don't own Doctor Who, I'm just a silly American teenager. I think I'm going to get about 4 out of Pete.... Who should come after him?  
Feedback would be greatly appreciated. Please?_

**Glimpse Eleven: **_R__eplaced_

It had hurt her, seeing the TARDIS after so long, but not nearly as much as seeing her replacement.

Though she had waited for the Doctor to return, Sarah Jane had known, deep down, that the Doctor had moved on. The part of the whole scenario that had hurt her the most was that he had never mentioned her once. He had simply forgotten all about her; replaced her with a younger model.

That knowledge, she knew, would hurt Rose far more than it had her, when the time came for the Doctor to carry on once more. It was plain as day to the former traveler that the teenager was hopelessly in love, not just with traveling, but with the Doctor as well.

Though she could not help feeling jealous of the newest person to board the TARDIS, Sarah Jane knew she had to help the young woman, to remind her that the Doctor was worth the inevitable heartbreak.


	12. Glimpse Twelve: Patriarchal

_I don't own Doctor Who, I'm just a silly American teenager. I think I'm going to get about 4 out of Pete.... Who should come after him?  
Feedback would be greatly appreciated. Please?_

**Glimpse Twelve: **_Patriarchal _

He didn't know what had possessed him to go back one last time, but he was glad he did. Rose would have been sucked into the void with the Daleks and Cybermen, and Jackie never would have gotten over the permanent loss of her only daughter.

Rose, however, seemed to wish she had been sucked into the void, rather than having to stay in a parallel universe with her family.

It was heartbreaking, and even though he had only known Rose for a few weeks, Pete knew he would do everything in his power to make he happy once more.

Even though he had not raised her, Pete was beginning to feel that Rose was his daughter, and even though he had missed out on the opportunities before, this was his chance to be her father and to comfort his little girl after she lost the man she loved.

And it was love, there was no doubting that, even if Rose herself never would have admitted to it the first time he met her. Back then, she was still in denial of her feelings, content with only stolen glances and hand holding and friendly hugs.

Now, though, now that she was stuck in a universe that was not her own without the alien who held her heart, Pete knew Rose was wishing she had told him how she really felt while she had the chance.


	13. Glimpes Thirteen: Blinded

_I don't own Doctor Who, I'm just a silly American teenager.  
Feedback would be greatly appreciated. Please?_

**Glimpse Thirteen: **_Blinded_

All he can feel is pain.

Complete, all-encompassing pain.

He wonders if, maybe, he's regenerating, for that's the only possible cause for such pain, but he is experiencing none of the other sensations that accompany regeneration.

It feels as though someone has reached into his chest and ripped out his hearts leaving him to bleed out.

It feels like a part of him is missing. Some vital part, without which he cannot function and is not complete.

As he stares at the white wall that he has remained pressed up against for more than four hours, the Doctor begins to realize what is causing his immense pain.

He may not have been physically stabbed, nor had his hearts literally ripped out, but he did lose Rose, and she held his hearts. When she was taken to that parallel universe, she took them with her, even if she didn't know it herself.

Sure, he had loved before, and all those relationships had ended, but this was different. Before, he had always made a conscious decision to leave when it was time, the relationship had run its course. With Rose, however, there was _so much_ more they could have done. So many more places they could have visited, and so many more chances for him to tell her how much she meant to him.

But the universe had decided to tear them apart, and there was no way for him to un-seal the breach to get her back without causing two universes to collapse.

The only thing he could possibly do now is say goodbye, if not for himself, then for her. She needed to know how much better she had made him.


End file.
